Problem: Compute: $\frac{1}{5} + \frac{2}{5} + \frac{3}{5} + \dots + \frac{9}{5} + \frac{10}{5}$.
Solution: The sum is equal to \[\frac{1 + 2 + \dots + 10}{5}.\] For all $n$, $1 + 2 + \dots + n = n(n + 1)/2$, so \[\frac{1 + 2 + \dots + 10}{5} = \frac{10 \cdot 11/2}{5} = \boxed{11}.\]